Kleine Taube
by littlestkitten
Summary: The king of Gondor stumbles upon a slave in horrible conditions. Who is this slave and why does he look so familiar? Rated R for mentions and possible rape in future chapters. Please R&R. Series completed in Antatar: Prince of Death
1. Prequel

A/N: It's 4:30 in the morning and if I were any regular person I'd be in bed asleep. But no, these stupid plot bunnies just had to jerk me out of my half-asleep state and make me write. Stupid plot bunnies:: mutters in a corner for awhile about how all the plot bunnies are out to get her::. Anywho, I'm glad they popped up, even if it was at an inconvenient moment. I think I should warn you that later in this story there will be slash and mentions of rape, maybe even actual rape if the plot bunnies have their way. This chapter is safe though. Please R&R. Flames will be used to heat various peoples bedrooms.=^.^=  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord Of The Rings, I'm just using some of its characters for awhile. Don't sue me, you'll only get my broken bed.=^.^=  
  
The man looked around him in disdain. He always hated going to this particular person's house. He didn't have any true evidence to the fact, but he was pretty sure that the man was a slave trader. Even if he wasn't, he obviously didn't have any respect for his servants, and that in it's self made the king wary of him.  
  
As he walked down the hallway, only half paying attention to what the noble man was saying, he noticed a half-ajar door. He didn't know what made him do it, but he came to a halt and peeked through the doorway.  
  
Just inside lying on a bed spread with silken sheets, he saw the most beautiful, and at the same time, pitiful sight he had ever seen. An elf of breath-taking beauty lay on the bed in silken clothes that could only be described as a harem outfit. They consisted of a flimsy material that barely covered anything, but instead just made you wish that you could see underneath it all the more.  
  
It was light blue in colour that accented the figure's fair hair. The outfit was made from a type of silk that looked expensive. The shirt didn't close and barely went as far as the midsection of the elf. By this he could tell that the figure was male, though as lovely as any maiden. He had never called a man beautiful, but felt that this was an exception. Well, there had been one male that he had labelled beautiful, but he was dead and the king did not wish to think of him. Leggings of the same material completed the outfit and the man noticed that several silver chains were wrapped around the gorgeous elf's wrists and ankles and were connected to the bedpost.  
  
The owner of the house must have noticed his pause for he had turned around and was watching the noble man with a knowing smirk upon his lips.  
  
"Beautiful isn't he." The loathsome man commented in his oily voice. "If you wish you may buy him. I'm sure he will, uh, fulfil your pleasures my lord even if he his male." This last part was said with a malignant tone that made the king positive, if he hadn't been already, of exactly what the fair elf was being used as.  
  
Being a noble man he could not just let such a creature suffer, but he knew that if he acted compassionate the slaver wouldn't let him buy the elf. He forced a smirk upon his face and walked over to the slumbering elf and rudely awoke him. He couldn't help but notice how the creamy skin felt silky smooth even after it's rough treatment. The elf woke quickly and cringed away, a look of fear crossing his face before it was replace by one of neutral compliance.  
  
The mortal man grabbed the immortal beings chin and jerked it upward examining the face before him. To his surprise the elf looked familiar to him though he didn't know why. He pretended to look him over so to please the suspicions of the slave master.  
  
After he felt that enough time had gone by he asked the slippery man how much he wanted for the fair creature. The man instantly named an outrageously high price, which the king countered with his own outrageously low price. They bantered for awhile until coming to an agreement on a still too high price. But at the moment the man would have been willing to pay anything to get the elf to safety. He had to be realistic though, his treasury was not all that extensive and he still needed money for the trip back to his kingdom.  
  
After he was done paying, he requested travel clothes for the elf to which the greasy man was quick enough to supply. Soon he was on his way with the seemingly young elf clutching to his saddle.  
  
The king of Gondor wondered what he would do with his new slave, how he hated that word, and wondered how he was going to explain this without Arwen killing him first. Well, first things first, he would definitely need to get some food for he could clearly see every rib of the elf. Also they would need a place to stay, night was falling fast and he almost wished that he hadn't refused to spend the night at the house he had just been visiting. Nay, even if it did result in a few more hours of weariness for him he was glad that he had got the elf out of that place.  
  
With that in mind King Elessar adjusted the reins of his horse and continued on. It would only be a few hours to the next village anyhow and he could handle the small fatigue. He had suffered much more on the quest for the ring.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N2: Well did you love it? Hate it? Please tell me. Reviews will make my life worth living. If you want me to continue do say so, or else I won't.=^.^= 


	2. Kleine Taube

A/N: The plot bunnies wouldn't let me sleep so I'm writing again. It's now about 5 in the morning. I told my mom that I'd only type for fifteen minutes but that probably won't happen. This chapter is dedicated to my cat who is now begging to be petted. Sigh, it's going to be really hard to type with him in my lap. I love my kitty. Fluffy Muffin Kitty ::Smiles fondly and pets her cat for awhile until he bites her and gets thrown across the room.:: Anywho, hope you like this chapter. Please R&R.=^.^=  
  
Legolas woke up in a strange room on a strange bed in strange clothes. He blinked his eyes disoriented for a second before he remembered all that had happened the day before. Being sold, riding to this inn, and finally falling into an exhausted sleep thankful that his new master didn't seem to want anything from him so far.  
  
Of course that didn't necessarily mean anything. Just because the man hadn't forced himself upon him the first night didn't mean that he wouldn't on a future date. Perhaps the man had been just as tired as he.  
  
His new master confused him greatly. He seemed to radiate a sense of kindness around him that was comforting. And the human looked very familiar. He couldn't quite place where he had seen the man before but he knew that he had.  
  
The man had paid a high price for him, which meant that he had to be rich. Probably someone of noble birth then. His very presence had insisted noble heritage. He might even be a king. It didn't matter though, king or no the man would most likely want him for only one thing. His body.  
  
He had grown used to it, still as he was passed around and bought like a pretty bauble and then thrown away to the next person, he always felt the sense of shame for what had happened to him. Sure, it wasn't his fault. In fact there was nothing he could have done to have stopped this from happening, but still, he couldn't help but blame himself.  
  
His new master walking in the door interrupted his thoughts. He instantly scrambled out of the bed and onto his knees expecting a beating for sleeping in. The man instead of hitting him pulled him gently to his feet and smiled at him. Legolas stared at him in surprise before dropping his eyes remembering that it was not his place to lift his eyes in front of his betters.  
  
The man frowned slightly at this and brought his chin up by using his hand to exert pressure under his jaw. He kept his eyes lowered though, not wanting to show disrespect and risk a beating.  
  
"Look at me," his master commanded and Legolas quickly looked up to appease him.  
  
"What's your name?" the man asked gently noticing the look of fear that had gone through the elf's eyes when he had used that harsh tone of voice. He hadn't meant to scare him it was just annoying that he wouldn't look at him.  
  
Legolas tried hard to quench his fear, obviously the man didn't want him to be afraid. He gulped slightly thinking about what name he should give. He settled on the one that his most recent master had given him for his meek and timid nature,  
  
"Kleine Taube," he whispered lowering his gaze out of habit. He quickly noticed his mistake and looked back up hoping that his master wouldn't be to mad at him for his slip up.  
  
His master however didn't seem to notice. He was instead contemplating his name and wondering what it meant for he recognised it to be of the language used between slaves and slavers.  
  
"What does it mean?" He asked curious.  
  
"Little Dove," Legolas whispered, "For my fair skin and meekness."  
  
Aragorn frowned at this. The elf should be full of joy and laughter just as Lego... no he would not think of his dead friend. It still brought back painful memories. He looked back down at the elf who was doing his best to stand still. He had let his head fall back down for his neck was aching from previous wounds.  
  
Aragorn all of a sudden realised that the fair elf was injured. This would not do. He was sure that the elf would heal but sometimes grief would slow the healing process and he didn't want that to result in anything permanent.  
  
Without thinking he commanded in a voice that meant he was not in the mood for arguments, for the elf to take off his shirt. The immortal look at him with a look akin to fear that confused Aragorn greatly before complying and taking of his shirt.  
  
Aragorn stepped forward and not noticing, or if he did thinking it from pain, the whimpers that escaped the elf, methodically started running his hands over the alabaster skin of the beautiful creature before him. He didn't expect "Kleine Taube" to react the way he did. He soon realised that the young elf was crying. He stopped his search for wounds and stared at the tear-streaked face in confusion.  
  
"I'm sorry master," came the choked sob from Legolas who had noticed that his master had stopped what he was doing and feared that it was because of his tears, "I'll try to be better, I promise it won't happen again."  
  
Aragorn blinked his eyes a few times before realising what the elf must have thought that he was doing. His eyes widened in surprise before he stared cursing in every language he knew. Of course! The elf had just been rescued from what had to have been a harem and he had just made him take off his shirt and had started touching him. Of course the elf thought that he was going to force himself upon him.  
  
"Shh, it's okay," he said in his most calming voice wiping the tears away, "don't worry I'm not going to do anything to you. I'm just checking for wounds. I would never do that to anyone. Don't worry your safe with me."  
  
Legolas stared at him in surprise. Had he just said that he had no intention of forcing himself upon Legolas, ever? Nobody, well at least not since he had been enslaved, had ever been that nice to him.  
  
He looked up at the human and for the first time in three years actual hope could be seen in his eyes. He smiled tentatively at Aragorn and was rewarded with a kind smile from his master.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Not the best place to end a chapter, but it's now 6:04 in the morning and I really need to get some sleep. I have the oddest feeling that my friend is going to wake me up early this morning, so I need all the sleep I can get. I'll write more later if people give me enough reviews. Good night, more properly though good morning.=^.^= 


	3. Feelings

A/N For some strange reason I've decided to be nice to you and write more. Maybe it has something to do with the reviews, hint, hint. I actually did not go to sleep. In a couple of minutes I will have been awake for 24 hours. And I'm not in the least bit tired. I'm so happy!!! You should have heard me when I read my reviews to my friend; I talked so fast that even I couldn't understand me. It didn't help that I kept erupting into hysterical giggles, which were probably from lack of sleep. But I don't care. I dedicate this to all the wonderful people who've reviewed. So here's the next chapter. Please R&R.=^.^=  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, legal crap, blah, blah,blah.=^.^=  
  
P.S. My Internet just proclaimed that it wouldn't let me get back on, much to my dismay, so this might take longer to get out then it should. I'll do my best though.=^.^=  
  
Legolas smiled, for the first time in years he was actually happy. His new master was very nice to him. He had even let him sleep in a bed. Before he had always been beaten for that, or he was pulled painfully across one of his "clients" and would have preferred the floor.  
  
His master had even kept his promise about not forcing himself on Legolas. To tell the truth though, he probably wouldn't have minded much. The human was extremely handsome, with stormy grey eyes that threatened to drown him in their depths and beautiful chestnut curls that framed his slightly angular face. He wondered how it would feel to run his hands down that sculpted chest...  
  
He quickly shook himself out of his daydreams. What was he doing? Why would such a magnificent creature want him? And anyway the man wouldn't be looking after his pleasures; he would just be acting the part of the whore. His master would never truly want him, not in the way that he wanted his master.  
  
A knocking at his door interrupted his thoughts. He froze wondering who it could be until he heard his master's melodious voice asking for permission to enter. He couldn't believe it; somebody for once was asking his permission to do something.  
  
His master called his name again and with horror he realised that he had forgotten to answer the door. With growing dread he slid off the bed and opened the door. As was his habit his eyes never once left the floor and he quickly dropped to his knees murmuring an apology.  
  
"Don't apologise Taube, you didn't do anything wrong." They had agreed that his master would call him Taube because Kleine Taube was to long and cumbersome. He didn't know what he was supposed to call his master, he had frowned when Legolas had tried to call him master, but hadn't offered an alternative name.  
  
His master had pulled Legolas up and led him over to the bed. At first he thought that his master had gone back on his word and was going to assault him. He soon figured out though, that his master just wanted to talk. He listened with half his concentration the other half noticing how his master's lips looked so sensuous and wondering at how he would taste.  
  
"Taube? Are you listening to me?"  
  
Legolas gasped realising that he hadn't been paying attention and started to hastily apologise before his master quieted him. His master smiled at and repeated some of what he had said.  
  
The man had been talking about what Legolas would do when they got to Gondor. He said that he had no intention of keeping Legolas as a slave, but if he wanted to he could live with him for awhile to get back on his feet. Legolas quickly declined excitement making him forget to be meek and mild.  
  
They were going to Gondor! He would be able to see the fellowship again. Oh how he had missed them. They probably thought him dead or something. He couldn't wait to see them again, Frodo, Sam, the mischievous Merry and Pippin. His good friends Gimli and Gandalf. And best of all he would be able to see Aragorn.  
  
He felt the keen of loss far more toward Aragorn then anyone else. He didn't know when it had happened, but for a long time he had been in love with the partial elf. His greatest regret of being a slave was the fact that he would never be able to see Aragorn again, or get his chance to tell him his true feelings.  
  
Ever since his friend and Arwen had broken up he had been waiting for his chance, the perfect moment to tell him his feelings. He knew that Aragorn loved someone, but he didn't know whom. That's the reason why Arwen and him had broken up. That and the fact that Arwen also loved another. Nobody knew who but they were quite sure of it and Arwen had even hinted at it herself.  
  
He smiled his first true smile in three years thinking about how wonderful it would be to see all his friends again. Maybe he would be able to get Arwen to tell him whom she loved. They had always been good friends and she had been the only person that he had told his feelings to. The feelings about Aragorn that is.  
  
He was made aware again by the fact that his master was leaving the room. He hadn't realized that he had been daydreaming so long. Any other master would of hit him for it, but this one uttered no reproach, instead he smiled and said that he was going to get something to drink and would be back in a few hours.  
  
Legolas smiled back at him and said that he would get an early rest. He would of never of been so daring with his other masters but he had learned in the few days, that they had been there to recuperate, that he could state his opinion and mostly do anything of his free will.  
  
There was one thing that his master had not let him do, and that was leave the room without a trusted escort. He knew perfectly well the reason for this. There were slavers out there who would recognise him and kidnap him to sell him again. Until they got to Gondor he was not safe. He would prefer to stay inside then to risk getting captured again.  
  
He would die rather then be put back into slavery. He shuddered, remembering the beatings he had received and the sexual assaults and cruelty of his masters. They had forced vile droughts down his throat, which had made his memories fuzzy. He could barely even recall the faces of his friends, even Aragorn.  
  
It was interesting, and disturbing, that Aragorn's face was now looking more akin to his master's. He didn't understand this and wasn't about to look into it. He himself must look completely different. One of his previous masters had scarred his face heavily and he was afraid to take of the veil he now wore, for he didn't want to see what they had done to his face. His master had put a spell on it so prospective clients wouldn't be scared away.  
  
Now without his previous master's magic he was afraid to look, afraid of what his new master and his friends would think of him. He did not want to seem ugly in front of people. People, who had always called him beautiful, he didn't wish their disapproval.  
  
He wondered for the millionth time if he should tell his master who he really was, and once again he decided against it. Why bring shame onto his family? Besides he didn't think to trust this man so fast, though he seemed noble enough, he wasn't sure if he could truly trust the man and wondered if he would try to sell him for ransom.  
  
He shook his head. He was having a hard time staying awake, besides they needed an early start for tomorrow. They were continuing on their journey to Gondor. He decided that it was best to leave these thoughts for the morrow and try to get some sleep while he could.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? I would highly appreciate reviews. I've been awake for 25 hours and wonder why I'm not in the least bit tired. Oh well, it's best to leave those questions up to whatever force controls this universe. My Internet still isn't working so I'll try to get some sleep and then update somewhere around 4-6. If I wake up in time. Oh by the way THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!. I have two ideas for the next chapter. I don't want to have everybody hate the next part of the story so I'm leaving it up to the reviewers to decide. In the next chapter I can either have Aragorn stumble up to the room roaring drunk and loose control, rape Legolas, and then have them find out who each other are in the morning, or, they simply find out who they are in the morning and have a guy try to kidnap Legolas and rape him with no success, or success if you want it. Just review and tell me. If no one tells me then I'll write it on my best judgement. Please review. Flames will be used to heat Leggy and Aragorn's bedroom.=^.^= 


	4. Antatar

A/N: My Internet won't let me connect so I've decided to start this chapter. I don't know what I'm going to do with it seeing that I haven't even got the one before it up. I'm just bored and it's going to start the same way for whichever idea I use. I don't know what's gotten in to me. I usually never write so much. In less then 24 hour I've written more then I usually do in two weeks. To think, I used to hate writing. Well I'm glad I've changed my mind about that. Please R&R, it will make me happy, and you will know that you've done a good deed.  
  
Warning: There is partial rape in this chapter. And by the way for those who haven't figured it out yet this story has slash in it. If you don't like that too bad!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR, all I own is a broken bed, and that's not even mine now that I think about it.  
  
Legolas didn't know what had woken him. He sat there straining to hear or feel whatever it had been. He remembered back to a time before he was a slave, when he would sit on watch straining to hear or see any danger that would come at them. Even though at any second he could have died on that quest, it was still one of the happiest times of his life.  
  
He had been with his friends; true friends not ones just looking for his father's favour. He had had far to many friends like that. They had always come pretending and flattering, but all they wanted was his father's favour.  
  
But the fellowship hadn't been like that. They saw him for who he was, not some spoiled prince, but a real person. The hobbits couldn't have cared less if he was a prince and Gimli didn't like elves at first so he probably would have disliked him all the more for it. Aragorn was already going to be a king and he was Elrond's foster son, he didn't need petty connections like being friends with Thranduil's youngest son. Gandalf, well, Gandalf was Gandalf. He cared more about character then being born by the right people at the right time.  
  
Now as he sat in bed, fear eating at him, he wished more then ever that he was back in Gondor. Back among his true friends. He would be safe there. Nobody would hurt him. Aragorn wouldn't let them. He had always resented Aragorn's protectiveness of him, but now he wished he still had someone to look after him.  
  
There, the noise had come again. It was from his doorway. He could hear the creaking of the wooden floor as somebody walked up to the door. The person, whoever they were, wasn't trying to sneak, he was sure that if they were he wouldn't have awoken. It was more a natural grace that made their footsteps hard detect.  
  
Legolas looked around the room quickly, panic pulsing through his system. He took deep breaths, knowing that panic would be his undoing.  
  
His eyes rested on a dagger his master had left on the table near the bed. It was also close to the door and Legolas wondered if he could get it in time. Well he would never know until he tried. He hoped his master wouldn't be to mad at him for using the dagger.  
  
He slid out of bed; his natural grace making it so he could walk silently. His footsteps were louder then they had used to be, but he was sure that most humans would be unable to hear him. Just as he was reaching for the well-worn handle of the dagger the door flew open. There stood his first master, the man who had broken his spirit.  
  
"Well meine Kleine Taube, it's good to see you again."  
  
Legolas gulped, knowing exactly why this man was glad to see him. Panic raced through his system unquenched. As his old master stepped towards him he took a step backwards running into the bed and falling upon it. The dagger flew out of his hand and the evil man before him closed and locked the door with a resounding click.  
  
****  
  
Aragorn watched the two men near the staircase suspiciously. Those men had been watching him all night long. They had tried to conceal their glances, but Aragorn knew when someone was watching and knew that these men meant no good.  
  
He was worried about Taube. He hadn't seen anyone go up the stairs but that didn't mean that somebody couldn't have climbed through one of the upstairs windows or already have been there.  
  
He stood up, watching the men carefully out of the corner of his eye. He was slightly drunk so he would have to be careful. The men were definitely watching his movements; they were positioning themselves close to the staircase like guards ready to stop intruders.  
  
He walked up to the stairs and stopped giving them a pointed look. They quelled under his gaze but didn't move. He sighed and looked around to see if they had any friends. Apparently not, there was nobody else in the room, even the owner and bartender had left. Well this would make it easy. They must of thought that he would get drunk and not be too much trouble.  
  
He would show them. Nobody got the best of the king of Gondor. Even though he had been king for many years and was a little soft, he knew that he was strong enough to beat these two. But first he would at least make a semblance on an offer for them to leave.  
  
"If you don't move right now I'll kill you." There, that was a reasonable warning. The guys shifted slightly but held their ground. They seemed reasonably scared of Aragorn, but were far more scared of what would happen if Antatar found out that they had let him by.  
  
Before the men could get over their hesitation, Aragorn drew his sword, letting out a fierce battle cry, and stabbed the first through his stomach. He shifted his grip on the sword and plunged it through the unfortunate man's heart.  
  
The other guard stared in horror at his friend, drawing his sword; he backed away from the crazed man before him. His feet collided with the stairs and he fell backwards in an undignified heap. He raised his sword in an ineffective block and soon joined his comrade at death's gates.  
  
Aragorn wasted no time and sprinted up the stairs three at a time. His fear for Taube was growing and he wished that he hadn't spent so much time watching the men before doing something. He was almost certain that they were there for the specific reason of blocking him. They hadn't even tried to stop the other patrons who occupied the inn.  
  
He leaped over the last two stairs and onto the landing. Turning left he almost ran straight into the innkeeper. Hastily apologising, he didn't even stop to help the other man up.  
  
He bent all of his will on reaching his room. Down one corridor and up another flight of steps, and finally he was in front of their door. He grabbed the doorknob and tried unsuccessfully to open the thick wooden door.  
  
He cursed in every language he knew and slammed his shoulder against the door. He heard a shout, someone calling for help, and redoubled his efforts. He just knew that Taube was in there, and that he was in trouble.  
  
****  
  
Legolas whimpered in pain as the larger man drove his elbow into his ribs. He heard another crash as whomever it was, probably his master, tried to get into the room. If the person didn't hurry up it would be to late and Antatar would have his way with him. He was confused as to why Antatar hadn't just grabbed him and left. Perhaps he only wanted one night of pleasure, or maybe just to show Legolas that he could take him, again.  
  
Antatar always confused him. He was not the type of man whose plans could be unravelled. He was seemingly spontaneous but at the same time always had a plan for everything.  
  
He had been the one to capture Legolas for the first time. He had spent months trying to break his spirit and hadn't allowed anyone but himself to touch him. But after that he let anyone who would pay a high enough price have him. Yet, every once in a while, at irregular intervals, he would take on that same possessive manner towards him.  
  
One day out of the blue he had up and sold Legolas. His new master had been a greedy merchant whose business was supposed to be in spices, but was really in slaves.  
  
He didn't see his old master for many months. Until one day, there he was asking to buy Legolas for the weekend and paying a high price for the pleasure. After that he had come back every first weekend of each month with the same request and same amount of money. In a world where every day was an uncertainty Antatar was a reliable, nay not reliable, nothing was reliable about Antatar, but an unfailing force in his life.  
  
He had been sold from master to master. All had eventually given into Antatar, even the possessive ones who had had no intention of letting anyone but themselves touch him. There was one thing different about this time though, every other time Antatar had gained permission from his master so Legolas had been forced to comply.  
  
But now, Antatar had not asked his master. Legolas could now, with no fear of reproach, fight back. He hoped that his master would hurry up and get here, Antatar had already gotten his clothes off and was running his unwanted hands across Legolas' smooth silky skin.  
  
Legolas let out a half whimper, he had always hated having hands on him. It was worse now because he had felt secure, he had thought that it would never happen to him again.  
  
Antatar was divesting himself of clothing; it was only a matter of time before he took advantage of Legolas. His pants were being difficult and the fastenings would not come undone. The man would be in the room very soon. He needed to hurry up and be done with this. He would leave his mark on the elf. Even though it was bothersome for him, he was almost glad that his Kleine Taube had been sold to a kind man. He had healed fast, but he would not heal so fast if it happened to him a second time. Soon the elf would be his and only his for all of eternity.  
  
****  
  
Aragorn burst into the room; the sight that greeted him was more then enough to make him go crazy with rage for the second time that night. Taube was naked and struggling weakly with a man who was fumbling with his trousers.  
  
The man cursed in the slaver language and leapt to his feet, hastily retying the lace work on his pants. Aragorn saw red as he leapt at the man who drew a sword at the last second and parried.  
  
Steal rang on steal as the two master swords men danced a dance of death. All the while Legolas sat against the ornate headboard of his bed and prayed to Elbereth that his master would win. He had grown attached to his master in the few days that he had known him, and he definitely didn't want anything to happen to the man, especially not if it was because of him.  
  
He remembered similar battles he had seen, except then he was one of the people fighting, not the thing fought over. He felt useless, unable to help himself, having to rely on others to save him. He felt dirty; something to be bought and then thrown away when bored with. He felt like the whore he was.  
  
He was jerked out of his self-loathing by a sword clattering to the floor. It was Antatar's. He had been bested for one of the first times in his adult life. Using a trick taught to him by a minor wizard, he faded away. The trick was to slowly disappear so that your opponent would lose sight of you. The wizard hadn't been that good at it but he had mastered it. Even somebody looking directly at him who knew the trick would lose sight of him. He had killed the wizard after he had learned the trick.  
  
He wasn't about to lose his prey so easily though. He made one final grasp towards Legolas, but somehow Aragorn had figured out where he was. Antatar screeched in animal rage. He jerked back just in time, instead of killing him the blow had only succeeded in marring his perfect face.  
  
"I will get you for this. Nobody draws my blood without getting repayment. Don't get too comfortable I will be back. You will be mine Kleine Taube, you will be mine."  
  
****  
  
Aragorn sighed and leaned against the doorway. He was quite tired. He had already been tired in the first place and fighting with three people one who was a master swordsman did not help his fatigued state. After the adrenaline had left his system he had lost all semblance of strength.  
  
But he still had to look after Taube. From the looks of it he was deeply shaken. Stumbling forward Aragorn somehow made it to the bed. He pulled his tired and aching body up next to the elf and started looking for injuries.  
  
Although he tried to stop himself he couldn't help but notice how beautiful the elf looked, with his flushed face and fear widened eyes. Before his mind could comprehend what he was doing, his instinctual desire arose and made him place one desire-laden kiss upon Taube's lips. The elf whimpered but did not flinch away.  
  
Aragorn realised what he was doing with sudden dismay and jerked away. Taube stared up at him with confused, and slightly scared, eyes. Aragorn shook his head in denial. He hadn't just done that had he? The elf would have a hard enough time recovering from this attack, he didn't need to go and make things worse by showing his lust? Love? To the elf.  
  
He sighed and in a soft soothing tone told Taube to go to sleep. He would deal with this tomorrow. Aragorn stood, not trusting himself to sleep in the same bed as the alluring elf, and walked over to the room's only chair and sat down. He doubted that the man would attack again tonight, he might as well get what little sleep he could.  
  
****  
  
Legolas woke with a start. He quickly turned it into movements in his sleep for he knew that the man was watching him. He was used to peoples stares, certainty he had got enough at the various whorehouse he had worked in. But this was unnerving, he could tell that while the look was of half of lust it was also half of, love? Surely not, why would such a noble man love him? He was a dirty used whore. He didn't deserve this man's kindness, let alone his love.  
  
He realised that he was still naked, and while he was used to it, for some reason he still felt a blush work it's way up his cheeks till it stopped at the tips of his ears.  
  
He hoped that the man wouldn't notice. With a growing fear he realised that the veil he always wore was coming off. With subtle movements he adjusted the veil slightly so that it would cover his entire face, leaving none of the dreadful scars showing.  
  
"Ah ha," Aragorn said a triumph not in his voice, "so you are awake. I was wondering if that was so. I don't see why you keep that veil up all the time. Did something happen to your face? And if something did, surely it can't be that bad."  
  
Legolas stared at his master in surprise and slight horror. How had he known that he was awake? Surely he hadn't been that obvious. He hoped his master would not be to offended.  
  
He noticed in bemused detachment that his master had gotten up and was walking toward the bed. In an instant reaction he slapped the man's hand away before his veil could be taken off.  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow at this, so the elf was willing to fight for his veil to stay? Odd, that such a simple thing would rouse such feelings in the elf. Well as stubborn as the elf might be, they always said that he was stubborn too. When he set his mind to something he almost never didn't succeed.  
  
In a quick movement, barely discernible to the eye, he ripped the veil from Taube's face. What he saw made him gasp, half with joy and half with horror.  
  
Legolas saw that look and mistook it for disgust; he lowered his eyes in shame, hoping his master wouldn't sell him for his disfigurement. His chin was jerked upwards and he wondered why his master wanted a better look at such ugliness.  
  
So wrapped up in self pity was he, that he didn't notice the look of recognition come over his master's face. It took a couple of seconds for it to dawn on him that his master wasn't looking at him in disgust; instead he was looking at him with compassion and slight sadness.  
  
He reached his hands up to feel his face, expecting to move over tons of scar tissue. Instead, he could only find small thin lines of the stuff that he could tell would soon be healed. The only prominent one was the scar right under his eye that he could tell, would never heal.  
  
His master gulped, drawing his attention. His master seemed to want to ask him something. He seemed slightly happy, but at the same time apprehensive. Legolas gave what he thought to be a smile meaning to continue he couldn't remember if he was doing it right.  
  
"Taube," his master started out hesitantly. "When exactly were you captured?"  
  
"About three years ago master." Legolas answered respectively.  
  
"Was this by any chance near Gondor?" The man asked more sure of himself.  
  
Legolas nodded his head. How could this man know that? Surely he didn't know him from somewhere? Well, it didn't matter, he was sure that he would find out sooner or later. He could tell that his master was going to continue, so he set aside his thoughts and prepared himself for the next question. If, at that time, he had known exactly what that question was going to be, he would of known that no preparing he could ever do would be efficient.  
  
"Is, by any chance," His master started, "your name Legolas?"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hehehe, I'm happy. I have so many reviews. Just for those who are wondering meine kleine taube would mean my little dove. Antatar is in the drow language; it means prince of death. I've decided that Legolas' first master was the one to name him Kleine Taube and I'm sorry if I confused any of you. It was Antatar and he also gave him the scars. And by the way, nein, ich bin nicht Deutsch. My mom speaks German though; she's my translator. I hope that she told me the right thing to say. Anywho, I hope that you all liked this chapter. If you did please review. And if you didn't still review. I don't mind if you flame I actually kind of like reading them. They're always so silly. Thank you to all the people who have already reviewed. If I didn't already say so I dedicate this chapter to my reviewers. If I've already dedicated a chapter to you guys, well then I'll just have two chapters dedicated to you.=^.^= 


	5. Realization

A/N: I am so mad!!! I had about half of the 5th chapter written when my cat unplugged my computer. I hadn't thought to save it so now I have to write it all over again. I hate my cat. So now I'm mad. Sigh, but I guess I can't really blame my cat, he's just a baby after all. By the way, about the whole German thing, it never really occurred to me that I was using German as the slave language. I just thought that little dove sounded better in German then any other language that I could check. So, sorry if I offended anyone. I didn't mean anything by it.=^.^=  
  
Legolas jerked his head up and stared at his master. How could he of known? Had they been friends before? He looked carefully at the man before him, the stormy grey eyes, the chestnut hair, it all made sense to him. Of course, how could he have been so stupid? Well, there was only one way to be sure, and he wasn't about to waste any time dancing around it. He would just have to ask, and what harm could come of it if he was wrong?  
  
"Aragorn?" He asked.  
  
His eyes wandered over the man's face, uncertainty apparent upon his face. If he was wrong... Well, nothing too bad would happen, but still, it would be a nasty shock for him. He was so close to being with the man that he loved. If this person wasn't him, it would make him uncertain about his true feelings for Aragorn.  
  
If this man wasn't who he thought he was, then that would mean that he had fallen in love with someone new. He didn't want to think about the complications that would bring along. He knew that he was still in love with Aragorn, but how could he love two separate people?  
  
He looked up, uncertainty apparent in his eyes. Hs master was watching him; the man made no attempt to hide the fact. He hoped that this was truly Aragorn, yet, if he was, would he still look at him in the same light? Or would he be disgusted that Legolas couldn't help himself? At the state that he was in? It didn't seem like a thing Aragorn would do. But then again, people change, especially humans. He certainly had in the past three years.  
  
"Legolas, is that really you?"  
  
Legolas blinked his eyes in surprise. He realised that he must have been staring off into space or something similar to that. Completely on instinct he muttered a quick apology bowing his head in submission.  
  
"You don't have to apologise to me Legolas, you are Legolas aren't you?"  
  
Legolas nodded his consent, and caught himself just before he was about to apologise again. He wasn't sure, but he had strong suspicions that this was Aragorn. Why else would he act so much like his friend? And why else would he know who he was?  
  
The man smiled at him and with an exclamation of joy started telling how worried they had been for him. He listened with divided attention; his mind was still processing the new information he had learned. Mumbling what he thought to be appropriate responses and storing away a few important pieces of information, he sat there for almost a hour half listening to his mas... no not master, Aragorn. He was quite positive Aragorn wouldn't want him as a slave, he had said as much before.  
  
As the man talked Legolas began to get hungry and tired. Normally he would have just ignored it, but he knew that now that he was eating at regular intervals it would be harmful to stop. He was sure that both parties would appreciate a break for food. He waited for an appropriate lull in Aragorn's one-sided conversation to give voice to his query.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Legolas," the man hastily apologised, "I can't believe that I forgot about that. I must be boring you to death. I must have been talking for at least two hours. It's just that I haven't seen you for three years and for most of that time have thought you dead."  
  
Legolas instantly regretted mentioning anything. He was sure that if he had thought that Aragorn had been dead for three years he would have talked just as long and probably more.  
  
Before he could apologise and say that food wasn't necessary, Aragorn was up and hastily grabbing clothing for them to wear. He tossed some clothing at Legolas that was slightly to big but would fit him well enough. He quickly pulled on the green leggings and tunic that went with it that was brown in color, and followed Aragorn out the door and down to the main lodge to get some food.  
  
They were not expecting what they found when they got there. A crowd was gathered around the middle of the room, Aragorn pushed his way forward to the front, pulling Legolas with him.  
  
On the ground lay two men who Aragorn recognised as the ones he had killed. A rather distraught innkeeper was explaining to the local authorities that he didn't know what had happened. Aragorn remembered with a start that while this was a lawless city, you weren't supposed to be caught at any crime lest you want to be thrown into prison.  
  
Aragorn backed away dragging Legolas with him. Legolas was too busy staring at the men curiously. They looked like some of Antatar's men. He was about to give words to his thoughts when he saw Aragorn's face and smartly held his tongue. Aragorn apparently knew perfectly well who these men were, and would most likely not want Legolas to alert people to this fact.  
  
They retreated to their room to make plans. Aragorn dug through his pack and pulled out some dried bread for them to eat. It was tough and not very tasty but it would be sufficient.  
  
Aragorn recounted what had happened to the men and they decided that it would be best to leave as soon as possible. They hastily gathered their belongings and made for the door. They stopped halfway down the stairs when they heard people coming up form below. Casting his gaze around Aragorn noticed an open window and tugged Legolas towards it.  
  
They made it just in time and with one last glance to see if anyone was watching they fled out the window and into the midday greet. The window they had chosen was, luckily, in the back of the inn so no one saw them. They creeped to the small adjacent stable and untied some horses for them to ride. Aragorn felt a little guilty about stealing a horse, but he knew that his horse couldn't carry both he and Legolas for long and they needed to leave as soon, and as fast as possible.  
  
Soon they were out on the wide-open plain heading towards Gondor. It was perfect summer day. The sun was shining brightly and the clouds, which were short in number, were fluffy and white. Any other time they would have paused to enjoy the lovely day, but not now. They needed to reach Gondor before anyone decided to come after them. While it was beautiful the plain gave them no cover and would make it easy far people to follow them, even inexperienced trackers would have an easy job of locating them.  
  
About thirteen leagues ahead there were some hills though. They weren't very high, only reaching into the sky about five miles. They would make sufficient cover though, and in an unspoken agreement they both dug their heels in and at a smart canter made for the hills.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Eek, that was short. I was going to write more but I was getting bored and wanted to put something up, so I stopped. I have it all plotted out, from here the plot thickens. Hopefully I'll be able to finish it before my muses desert me. Desert... I wonder if that's the word I wanted to use. Ah, it doesn't matter. I think I'll go now before I start ranting. Please review. It will keep my muses in check.=^.^= 


	6. Capture

Legolas gasped in fear, he tried in vain to make the hands stay off him. It was quite impossible seeing that he was chained to the bed. A loud sob broke the near silence of the room and he was surprised to find out that it was his. In all the time that he had been there he had never cried out before this man.  
  
It hardly seemed to matter now; his pride had been broken far to many times for a simple thing like that to matter. All that mattered was for the hands to go away. He had never liked physical contact; he simply hated hands on him that weren't his. Later in his life he had regretted it, but he had always had a shield up around him, discouraging people from touching him.  
  
His struggles intensified when he felt the hands tear at his clothing. No! His mind franticly screamed at him to do something, anything. He knew perfectly well what the man wanted from him, and he would be damned if he let this man take it from him.  
  
Such shame he would not allow. What would his father say? He would most likely be kicked out of his home for that. Of course his friends would take him in, but the shame would be too much for him to bear.  
  
He jerked once more at the chains that held him and was rewarded with a vicious hit to the ribs. He heard something crack and felt blood trickle out of his mouth. He didn't care though for the man that held him had succeeded in getting his clothes off and was now fumbling with his own.  
  
He had a brief respite when the man got up, but it was soon ended for he had just been repositioning himself above the helpless elf. Legolas cried out in pain and dismay as he was entered roughly. He felt something rip inside him and blood pour down his thighs and legs.  
  
He felt as if he were being ripped in two and screamed in agony as the cruel man above him started thrusting in and out not caring what damage was dealt to the elf. He wished with all his heart that this torture would end. Nothing he had ever experienced had been as bad as this. All past tortures had paled in comparison.  
  
He felt the man come closer to his climax and finally explode inside him shooting his cum into Legolas' already abused opening. Legolas awoke with a fierce scream of pain that woke every living thing within two miles of their camp.  
  
****  
  
Aragorn woke with a start. He looked around their camp assessing to see if anything had happened. Legolas was curled up in a fetal position by the fire. He made his way quickly over to see what the matter was.  
  
As he got closer he could tell that Legolas was crying. He knelt down next to his friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Legolas, quite unexceptionally, threw himself into Aragorn's arms and burst into loud sobs.  
  
Aragorn had never seen his friend cry. Legolas had always been controlled and cool in most of their meetings. Only a few times had he let his emotions show, and that had always been in times of great joy or scathing anger.  
  
This was a big change from the usual dispassionate shield the elf always had up. It didn't matter now, his friend needed him and he'd be damned if he let him down once again in his time of need. It was bad enough that he had already let Legolas get captured, he wouldn't let his friend suffer needlessly.  
  
He pulled Legolas closer and gently rocked him till his crying slowed and then stopped all together. Legolas gently pulled back and looked at Aragorn Apprehensively. Aragorn wondered what was the matter before he saw the look in his friend's eyes that he was about to apologise.  
  
He shook his head and put a finger up to the elf's lips. He winced slightly when he saw his friend flinch from the unexpected contact. He sighed and hugged Legolas to him offering what comfort he could.  
  
As he held Legolas close he thought back to the times before Legolas had been captured. Some of them had been happy, and some of them had been sad. He closed his eyes briefly calling a picture to mind of his friend before this had all happened. The elf had been so happy and joyful. He didn't deserve what had happened. His friend deserved nothing but contentment and joy.  
  
So caught up in his thoughts and the task of protecting Legolas was he that he didn't notice the strange smell drifting towards them. Nor did he notice the fact that he was unexceptionally getting tired. If he did he explained it away as being the result of to many interrupted and sleepless nights.  
  
Legolas was the same in not noticing these things. His normal elven hearing did not pick up the sounds of figures approaching in the night. He was too caught up in self-pity. It was bad enough that Aragorn had to know that he was having nightmares, but to uncontrollably cry on him too? It was just to shaming. If he hadn't been in such a state of mind he would have noticed the strange smell and sounds. But he did not.  
  
Antatar smiled to himself as he stepped forward out of the dark. His plans were going perfectly. The human was sound asleep and so was his elf. He hoped the man suffered in hell. He snickered evilly as his men brought before him the bound and gagged, but otherwise peacefully sleeping elf. He couldn't wait to give this one his punishment.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know it's short but that's where I wanted the chapter to end. I would have ended the last chapter with this but for some reason I didn't. Odd, I can't seem to remember the reason why. It doesn't really matter. Hoped you liked it. Please tell me if you did. By the way, if anyone would like to beta for me I'd be much obliged. Everything I put up is unbeta'd except for spell check. If you do want to please tell me in a review, or you can e-mail me at kurabate@hotmail.com. I, of course, would prefer a review, just for the sake of getting a review. 


	7. Traurig

A/N: I just watched LotR for the fifth time and am now at home listening to the soundtrack. It gets better every time I see it. I can't wait for the second movie to come out. It looks so cool. If even possible, it seems that it might be better then the first one. Hehehe, I can't wait. This is the first beta read chapter. Thanks to Dragonwind for beta reading. Well without further ado, here is the um... seventh chapter? Shoot, I can't remember. Ah, it doesn't matter.=^.^=  
  
Aragorn woke up to a raging headache. He felt as if he had fallen off the highest tree in Lothlorien and had landed on his head. He tried to remember what had happened that would make him feel this way.  
  
Slowly, faded images came to him, a scream, Legolas, a smell. All of these went through his head in quick succession, too fast for him to comprehend. Try as he might, he couldn't make sense of the broken images coming to him. His mind was too befuddled by whatever had given him the headache.  
  
There had been an odd smell just before he had drifted off. He had been too busy comforting Legolas to pay it any mind. Legolas! His mind screamed at him, how could he have forgotten Legolas? His eyes searched the camp for any sight of his elven friend.  
  
Fear ate at his insides when he realised that he could not find the elf. He wished he could deny it, but his instincts told him that Legolas had been captured. Again. He had failed him twice now. The guilt was almost too much to bear. He swiftly pulled himself up, ignoring the pain that shot through his system from his head.  
  
He figured that someone must of tied some type of drug to branch and set fire to it, so that it would put them into a deep sleep and confuse their senses when they woke up. If only he had paid attention to his surroundings instead of musing about how beautiful his friend looked in the moonlight, even if he was crying, he might have been able to stop this. He had been lost in the smell of him and how good he felt in his arms, like he was meant to be there.  
  
He would have to banish all such thoughts from his mind if he hoped to rescue his friend anytime soon. He quickly packed up all the supplies that could be salvaged, Antatar had stolen or destroyed most of it, and made his way towards Mordor. For that was where the tracks led him.  
  
Aragorn travelled non-stop to try to reach Legolas. It seemed to be of no avail for he never seemed any closer then the day before. He only stopped when it was absolutely necessary for he didn't want to lose any time in finding his friend.  
  
As much as he wanted to find Legolas again he knew that he couldn't keep up this speed for long. His supplies were almost all gone and his mount was almost too tired to go on.  
  
He became confused as to where the tracks were leading. At first they had been leading him towards Mordor, but they had turned almost completely around and were now heading to an area around Gondor. Whoever had captured Legolas was either trying to confuse him or he had changed his mind about where he wanted to go. It didn't matter to Aragorn though, at the moment all that mattered was getting Legolas back. He would die before he let anything else happen to his beautiful friend. He swore that he would find Legolas and kill whoever had captured him.  
  
Without warning his horse reined in suddenly. Aragorn swivelled his head around to see what had spooked it. Riders dressed in all black were surrounding him. He drew his sword, waiting for them to make the first move.  
  
He didn't have to wait long, for the one he assumed to be the leader chose that moment to confront him. He spoke in an odd dialect that Aragorn didn't understand. It sounded like the slave language, which he had a limited understanding.  
  
"I do not speak your language," he stated. This seemed to spark conversation in the ranks but the leader waved his hand irritably and they quieted down. The man stepped forward dropping his hood as he went.  
  
He had dark brown hair and eyes. His hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and seemed as if it hadn't been cleaned for awhile. His face was heavily scarred almost like Legolas' had been except that his looked less cared for.  
  
" My name is Traurig. Seeing you do not know that language I take it you are not a slave trader." Taking Aragorn's growl as affirmation he continued. "I am sorry if we offended you by this display. It's just that we must be wary for many who come through this area are up to no good."  
  
"I understand you position. I would be suspicious of me too." This drew a chuckle out of the surrounding people standing there, and a small smile from the man in front of him. In order to get all of the help he could, he decided to ask of his friend.  
  
"I am looking for a friend who has been captured by a man whom I believe goes by the name of Antatar."  
  
"Speak no more!" The man exclaimed, "It is not safe to speak of such things here. There are watchers about. Come to my house for the night and we will talk there."  
  
Aragorn nodded his head and allowed himself to be lead towards the small village. The houses were small and slightly rundown but they were homey and had pretty little gardens in the front. They were made mostly out of mud and straw but seemed stable enough.  
  
He followed Traurig inside and into a small room, which he assumed, was the main living area. It was a sparse room but was made up with loving care. A worn, but still soft, rug adorned the floor and some faded but pretty wall hangings adorned the walls.  
  
A small girl could be seen hiding behind who he assumed was her mother. He smiled down at he girl and she tentatively smiled back. The mother had the look of somebody who had gone through many things and had come out better for it. She gave Traurig an almost bemused look, as if to say, what did you drag in this time.  
  
Traurig motioned for him to sit down and he gladly did. It was a comfy chair, if a little lumpy. He could tell that while these people had hit hard times they had still done their best to make their homes as nice as possible.  
  
"Dinner will be ready soon, after that we can discuss a few things and then you can get some rest."  
  
Aragorn nodded and muttered his thanks. This man seemed trustworthy enough and he would take any help he could get. Dinner was not long in coming and soon he found himself sitting across from the little girl he had seen earlier.  
  
Dinner was a quiet affair, for no one seemed to want to start up a conversation. The food was delicious if a little plain, but it was still better then half-cooked rations in the wilderness. During the whole time he racked his brain for something to say to enigmatic man and seemingly harsh lady at the table with him.  
  
They were speaking in low tones with each other about the day's work and didn't seem to want any interruptions. Aragorn instead turned his attentions to the young girl across from him.  
  
She looked to be about eleven or twelve and had a shy demeanour about her. He smiled a he warmly and searched for something to say. He didn't get the chance for Traurig chose that moment to finish his dinner and politely ask if Aragorn was ready to retire to the living area to talk.  
  
Traurig didn't waste any time with niceties and took only the time to offer Aragorn a chair before he started asking questions.  
  
"What's your name, where are you from, and what are you doing here?"  
  
Aragorn blinked a few times, taken back by the straightforwardness. He took a deep breath and prepared to answer as carefully as possible. It wouldn't help for him to give out to much information and then find out it had been a trap. It didn't seem like one but h still needed to be careful.  
  
"My name is Lefantar, I come from Gondor, and I'm here looking for a friend."  
  
Traurig gave him an odd look, as if he were trying to get the truth of what Aragorn was saying by his features. The other man gave a nod as if stating his approval and asked for Aragorn to explain more fully about his captured friend.  
  
Aragorn gave an abbreviated version of events, still not fully trusting the man before him. Traurig gasped when Aragorn said Legolas' slave name. He jumped up and started pacing, looking extremely worried.  
  
"This news is worse then I thought it would be. Kleine and I were good friends; he was brought a few weeks after I was and always tried to help the other slaves when he could. Many times he took beatings for us and gave food to those who needed it more and even to those who didn't. He helped some of us escape including me and many who now live here."  
  
Aragorn nodded his head slowly. It made sense to him that Legolas would do his best to help people if he himself could not be helped. He hoped that because this man was a friend of Legolas' that he'd help him. All he wanted to do was get his friend back. Legolas didn't deserve what had happened to him.  
  
Traurig seemingly reading his mind started talking about how they would go about rescuing Legolas. With little reluctance Aragorn was persuaded to let him come. He didn't want anything o slow him down but the other man knew the land better and would probably be more of a help than a hindrance.  
  
After a few more hours of talk Aragorn finally allowed himself to be led to bed. He dropped onto the small mattress and soon fell asleep. He dreamt many things, most revolved around a happy future with himself and Legolas, every once and awhile including another one of the fellowship. He smiled in his sleep and curled up on the unfamiliar bed, awaiting tomorrow.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry that took so long, my plot bunnies decided to take a nap. Stupid plot bunnies. Plus I've started school again so you can expect less frequent chapters. Traurig means sorrowful and Lefantar means lawful ruler in the drow tongue. Traurig is German. Thanks to all my reviewers. It's nice to know that people like my story. I actually think that it's not that great. But, then again, I always over criticise my own work. Please review. It might help the next chapter get out faster.=^.^= 


	8. Rupel

A/N: I just did the stupidest thing. I had the coolest battle scene written and I deleted it. I feel like crying. Wait a second I already am. It was such a cool battle scene. I spent so much time on it. I can't believe I did that. I also had a really super cool warning where I used lots of big words. Well, there's nothing I can do but rewrite it the best I can. Sniffle. R&R.=^.^=  
  
Legolas awakened in a dark dank stone room with no windows. His head felt to be on fire and each movement made his body ache in ways he didn't know it could. He could just barely see a thick wooden door across the way, but other than that he could make nothing out about his cold prison.  
  
There was no doubt in his mind that Antatar was behind this. Who else would put so much effort into kidnapping him? There was also the fact that Antatar had already tried capturing him a few days before. Had it only been a few days? It could have been weeks for all Legolas knew.  
  
He could only remember short snippets of memory. He realised he must of been drugged the whole way to wherever he had been taken. Whatever drug had been used must have been the type that befuddled the mind as well as the body. Many had been used on him but he could not remember one that had effected him like this.  
  
He wondered what had happened to Aragorn. It would be just like Antatar to use one of his friends against him. Unless of course Antatar didn't know that Aragorn was his friend. He may have thought that he had got an overprotective master. Hopefully that was what the evil one thought. He couldn't bear to have Aragorn brought here to be tortured because of him. He would do anything to prevent that from happening.  
  
With a heavy heart he stood to check out his prison. Knowing Antatar, there would be nothing to really check out, but Legolas needed something to do or else he would most likely go crazy thinking about all the things Antatar could of done to his friend.  
  
Antatar had stuck him in a typical cell. The room was square shaped and roughly five by five paces. A straw pallet was stuck in the corner where he had awakened. He had been wrong about there being no windows. A very small one was about three feet above his head. It had thick iron bars across it so even if he had been small enough to fit through, he wouldn't have been able to.  
  
A few hours had gone by from his calculations when the cell door was opened. Antatar stood there smiling evilly down at Legolas, who had been sitting on the pallet. The evil one approached slowly, knowing from experience that a Legolas freed of restraints was a dangerous Legolas.  
  
He got half way across the small room before Legolas struck. Grabbing dirt from the floor he flung it into Antatar's face and kicked out with his foot. He leapt for the door and was out of the cramped cell in a matter of seconds. So fast in fact that he ran into the guard before he even saw him.  
  
Quickly recovering himself he jabbed the soldier in the stomach with his elbow, effectively knocking the breath out of him. Grappling for the sword hanging at the side of the sentry man, he kicked out with his foot, hitting the right kneecap and unbalancing the man.  
  
Succeeding in apprehending the sword he stabbed the man through the chest in a quick expert thrust. The next man was overcome quickly without any effort. A swift spin and his head was on the ground next to his dead body. Legolas neither noticed nor care about the blood that got on his clothes and on his hair. All he cared about was getting out of whatever hellhole Antatar had stuck him in this time.  
  
Racing towards the stairs he soon ran into reinforcements on their way to stop him. The first man was a strong swordsman. Legolas wasted many precious seconds overcoming him. The second man was easily dealt with; Legolas swung his sword down in an arc gutting the man before him. His intestines spilled out onto the cold stone floor. The pungent smell of blood and death mixed with that of sex and vomit.  
  
Without a second glance Legolas ran forward, hoping to make it up the stairs before Antatar caught him. He took the steps three at a time and had almost reached the top when a blow to the head sent him sprawling down a few steps. The last thing he saw before he passed out completely was Antatar smiling evilly down at him.  
  
****  
  
He woke up naked, chained to a bed. Antatar's bed. It wasn't the same one he had had the last time, but Legolas would always know that bed, that smell. It was the same smell that always clung to Antatar, the smell that in Legolas' opinion marked him as evil.  
  
His body ached all over, even more so than when he had first woken up. He doubted that Antatar had been all too careful when bringing him here and chaining him up. Antatar didn't like escape attempts.  
  
Even though he knew it was useless Legolas still tried vainly to get free of his bonds. The cold silver chains chafed his skin, bringing back unpleasant memories of past encounters. Knowing Antatar he wouldn't be alone for long and took the time he had to examine his surroundings.  
  
He was in a fairly large room with extravagant furnishings. Many imported rugs of the finest cloths graced the floor in many colors and designs graced the floor. Large windows let the eastern sun flood the room and were covered by now pulled back curtains of crushed velvet. A marble fireplace was directly across from the bed he was currently tied to. A few plush chairs were positioned around so to best catch the heat and light of a lit fire. The bed he was on was a high four poster affair with rich canopies and sheets of the finest silk. All in all, it was a typical room that Antatar would live in.  
  
While he was inspecting his new surroundings he noticed a dagger lying on an in table previously overlooked. It was more for the use of an ornament than anything, but still, it would work if he was desperate and most likely, when it came to fighting Antatar, he would be.  
  
Unnoticed, as at the time he had been shrewdly calculating his escape, the source of all this trouble had entered the room. Antatar, as always, was as silent as any elf. He slunk slowly into the room, watching Legolas as a cat would watch a mouse. He noticed where Legolas' gaze was now resting and smiled a feral smile.  
  
On silent feet he drew near the bed, waiting for the unexpecting one to notice him. It didn't take long, for as silent and graceful Antatar's steps were, Legolas' hearing was adept at noticing them.  
  
Legolas' head jerked towards the noise and he took a defensive position as best he could while tied to the bed. Antatar laughed a low evil laugh as he and reached forward to caress his face. Legolas stiffened but could do nothing in the position he was in.  
  
He shivered at the odd sensation of having somebody run claw like nails up and down his cheek. Antatar seemed unwilling to do anything more then that and continued his exploration of Legolas' flawless skin.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and concentrated on happier times, talking with Aragorn, playing with the hobbits, walking with Aragorn, bantering with Gimli, swimming with Aragorn, talking to his father, playing chess with Aragorn... Antatar slipping something cool and metallic around his neck interrupted his thoughts. It was a choke chain.  
  
His arms were unchained and Antatar pulled him into a sitting position. This was the chance that he needed. It would likely come of naught and probably gain him a beating but he wouldn't just not try. That would be giving up, and he would never give up. Not anymore.  
  
He lashed out with his foot successfully knocking the air out of his captor. It was a useless effort seeing that he was still chained to the bedposts. It only succeeded in angering Antatar who struck out with a whip that had just appeared in his hands. Legolas, off centred and unprepared for the blow gasped and fell back onto the bed.  
  
This welcomed a stream of angry blows to fall upon his unprotected skin. He rolled into a ball to protect the softer and more vulnerable places on his body. Each blow was punctuated by one of Antatar's words.  
  
"You will obey me. You are mine and you always will be. Your friends will never get you back and if they do I will just capture you again. You are mine. Meine Kleine Taube."  
  
Legolas jerked forward catching the whip as it hungrily arced toward him. He glared up at his would-be master with fire in his eyes, and said in a low dangerous growl:  
  
"Do not be so cocky Antatar. You shan't control me, Aragorn will come. You can do what you want with my body but you will never break me. Not again. Never again."  
  
This just infuriated Antatar further and with new zeal he yanked the whip out of Legolas' hands and continued to beat his helpless captive.  
  
****  
  
Aragorn woke with a start his hand instantly going for his sword. It was halfway out of its sheath before he noticed that nobody was attacking him. Instead there was a frightened little girl huddled in the corner. He sighed and lay back down. Valar that had scared him. The memories of the past week came flooding through his mind.  
  
He groaned forgetting about the girl and rolled over trying to convince himself that this was just a bad dream. He was still just a simple ranger named Strider and Legolas had never been kidnapped or anything. It was almost working when Traurig chose that moment to rush in and see why his child had screamed.  
  
He scowled at Aragorn and forcefully dragged him out of bed muttering the whole time about being scared out of his life and how they had to get going or Antatar would do bad things to Legolas. That got Aragorn up and out of bed.  
  
They had pancakes made of a wheaty flower spread with honey to break their fast. It was washed down with fresh goats' milk and a sweet tasting juice he had never encountered before.  
  
Traurig had awoken him a hour before dawn and they were on their way just after the first light of day spread from the east. They left with only themselves as company, the other men had wanted to come, but it was deemed that two would be less conspicuous than the whole village. Besides, somebody had to guard the children and those who needed protection. So the rest stayed, albeit a little reluctantly.  
  
They travelled sparsely as to not tire their horses too soon. They carried only the essentials, some food, a bedroll, weapons, and a set of spare clothes. Aragorn had been outfitted in new clothes to better fit the mission they were on. They were made up of homespun cloth that was not overly unpleasant and they fit surprisingly well.  
  
His outfit was made up of a light green tunic with a white shirt underneath and brown leggings with soft boots to wear. Traurig wore an outfit of many similar designs except his leggings were of a darker color and his tunic had an almost grey undertone to it.  
  
They had been on the road for three days when they came to city. It was rather large as cities in this area went but was considerably smaller than Minas Tirith. Traurig seemed both happy and apprehensive to see the city. He must have caught Aragorn's expectant look for he smiled at him comfortingly and was about to turn in his saddle, offer words of explanation Aragorn guessed, when five men on tired looking mounts came up the road to meet them.  
  
The group were ruffians and probably took robbery as a part time job if it wasn't their full time one.  
  
"Rüpel," Traurig acknowledged the man in the middle who was obviously the bands leader.  
  
"Ah, Traurig, what is you business in these parts and who is your friend?"  
  
"My business is just that Rüpel my business. And my friend is a cousin from South Gondor." He said nodding towards Aragorn who gave the man the customary smile and nod in greeting.  
  
After greeting him they seemed to forget he was there and started rapidly speaking in a language he didn't understand. He caught Legolas' slave name a few times so he guessed Traurig was inquiring about him.  
  
They seemed to come to an agreement and Traurig motioned for him to follow them. He hastily explained on the way these people had seen Legolas and where he had been taken. They would bring them to the abandoned castle and help them get in. For a small price of course.  
  
Walking through the city was disconcerting for Aragorn. In all the market places there was at least one slave auction going on, sometimes more. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth but one look from Traurig reminded him that getting killed by slaveholders wouldn't help Legolas. He turned his head away from the auctions and instead studied the other wares on sale.  
  
It took them approximately two hours to get to the castle. It wasn't really a castle Aragorn saw, more like an overly large stone mansion. He guessed people here wouldn't really know the difference though. For the most part they looked like they had never left the city in their lives.  
  
They snuck around back seeing guards watching the front entrance. They found what he assumed to be the old kitchen door and after dispatching one sluggish guard, crept in. The men had a hasty meeting with Traurig and went back out the door.  
  
Traurig motioned for him to follow and soon they were running through dank old back passageways towards, he assumed, Legolas. It took them few minutes before they got to where they were going. Well, where they hoped to be going. Surprisingly they had met no guards on the way and there seemed to be nothing hindering them from barging into the ornate door of what they supposed was Antatar's room.  
  
Grabbing their swords out of the sheaths and on the count of three they both threw their weight at the door. They needn't have done that. The door wasn't locked and under their combined weight it swung open spilling them onto the floor. They looked up just in time to see Antatar pull a bruised and bloody Legolas into a rough and brutal kiss.  
  
A/N2: I did this chapter completely out of order. I would be describing Antatar's room and then go back up to describe Aragorn's clothes and then back again. I couldn't seem to make up my mind on what I wanted to write. But hey, it worked out and got finished so there was no harm done. I hope you liked it. It's by far the longest chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. Thank you to the reviewers who yelled at me to continue. It made me work faster. Thank you to Jessie your review made me sit down and write the rest of the chapter in one go (well almost) simply because of the fact that you check everyday. I do that too for the stories that I like. I blame my inactiveness on Rocky Horror Picture Show. I'd be listening to the soundtrack and each time I wanted to write I'd be forced to sing along with it. Sigh. If you liked or hated my story please tell me. Flames are as welcome as nice reviews. I actually kinda like flames, there fun to laugh at. Especially the ones who are all like you perve, I can't believe you wrote this and so on. I mean why read it if you dislike that type of thing? Oh, by the way, do you want me to write a lemon chapter in it? I don't think I'm that good at it but I'm not horrible at it. If you hate the idea I won't write it but if you think it would be good... If you want to read one of my lemons I have one up, it's called Redemption and is A/L. If you do read it please review. Rüpel is the German word for ruffian. Which is what he is. He may or may not be in future chapters, he was kinda just a filler character but now I think he may be useful. This story sometimes takes me by surprise. It was the first story that I actually sat down and wrote a plot for. And I'm barely even following that plot. I keep adding things to it. Please review.=^.^=  
  
TBC  
  
Btw, useless but funny info. In the copy of Guide To MiddleEarth my friend has, it says in Elladan's bio that he is the son of Elrond and Celeborn instead of Elrond and Celebrian. We got a good laugh out of that. Elrohir's on the other hand is correct and says Celebrian. But it makes you think, what if it wasn't just a typo?=^.^= 


	9. You will be mine

A/N: I must say that having such support from people have made me more enthusiastic about writing. Thank you to Jessie and Colt, you really give me inspiration with your wonderful reviews. And I'm sorry to say this, but aliens in my story will be abducting nobody. I know, I wish it could happen, but, my plot bunnies just won't allow it. I hope I don't disappoint you with anything though. MY FEET HURT!!!! Well that was out of the blue. Anywho, thank you to the rest of my reviewers. Here's the next chapter. Please R&R.=^.^=  
  
Aragorn screamed in rage as he saw the evil one kissing his elf. Untangling himself from Traurig he leapt up and grabbed his sword with only one though on his mind. Killing the one who would dare kidnap and torture Legolas.  
  
Antatar was more than ready to fight for what he deemed his. He had spent too much time and effort into capturing his little dove to let some upstart human steal him away. He would not let all the years spent planning and gathering power be for nothing. Legolas would be his and anyone who had the audacity to challenge him on the subject would die horrible and terrible deaths. This man would be the first one. He would scream and beg until his throat was hoarse and still Antatar wouldn't stop. Nobody crossed him and lived. For very long that is.  
  
Leaving Legolas chained and miserable he snatched up the first weapon that came to hand. His whip. Throwing it over his shoulder he readied it to hit the insolent human running at him. At the last moment he tugged on it to snatch the sword out of the humans hands. It didn't move. Yanking on it once again, but fearing it was to late; he rolled to his right just barely missing a sword thrust through his heart. As it was he got stabbed through the arm. He winced as blood streamed from the wound, painting his expensive carpets crimson. That man would pay. Nobody drew his blood and lived.  
  
His cold eyes whipped back and forth looking for a way to get out of this mess. Ah, there was the solution to his problem. It was ornate dagger Legolas had been eyeing. Now how to get it with out the man knowing his intentions.  
  
He moved slowly in the direction of his salvation, the man pivoting to watch. Antatar knew that he only had one chance, if he screwed this up he was doomed to whatever death Legolas and this man had in store for him. Likely it would not be a pleasant death.  
  
He was almost in the correct spot. Just a little bit further and he could make a grab for it. Slowly, watching the man who would dare try to steal his Legolas, he got into alignment with the dagger. He would have to be fast, faster than he ever had been before. Patience had always been his best virtue, and he would need his patience now so as to not blotch this up.  
  
Almost faster than the eye could follow Antatar made his move. Perfect as always he snatched up the dagger and prepared to lunge. There was just one problem, his foot wouldn't move. Someone had latched onto his ankle. That someone was Traurig. The forgotten ex slave had chosen that moment to remind everybody of his presence. By yanking the cause of all their problems to the richly ornamented floor.  
  
Antatar cursed wildly at himself for forgetting that the other man was here. Kicking, he wiggled out of the grasp that held his foot and looked around for a way to escape the sword of the vengeful man above him.  
  
Kicking his feet in a movement meant half to gain momentum and half to distract he rolled toward the doorway, still wondering how these men had managed to so easily outwit him. As he rolled he ran into something he had forgotten about in his haste to get away. It was a tassel hanging from one of the tapestries on his wall. It also doubled as a bell pull to summon his guards.  
  
Smiling evilly, thinking he had finally won, Antatar yanked sharply at the tassel, his panic ebbing as the sharp peals of the bell resounded through his newly acquired fort. His guards would be here soon. Now he just had to survive until then.  
  
It wouldn't be too hard, Antatar mused. In his haste to escape his death he had forgotten a most important fact. A thing he had used many times to fend off difficult enemies many times. It would again take patience and the hope that these men would fail to arrogance as most men did.  
  
" Hear me man, I have a proposition for you."  
  
"And what would that be evil one? I do not wish to tarry here any longer than need be."  
  
A slow smirk crept across Antatar's features and quickly disappeared lest he alert the man to his intentions. This would be too easy. Long years and many battles such as this had taught Antatar a few things. Two of these were that he could almost always rely on the pride and arrogance of men. And if he could not? Well that didn't matter, it was always a good way to stall in a pinch.  
  
" I challenge you to a fight. If you win you can have your precious whore..." Antatar chuckled sadistically at the rage displayed upon the man's face and equally at the shame upon the elf's. " No that if you back down I can simply have my guards cut you down and then you will have no choice in the matter."  
  
"If this is so then why do you offer us this chance. Surely you would prefer to outnumber us and be positive of a victory? I trust you not, nor do I trust this plan of yours. Aragorn listen to me before you make any decisions, it is not Antatar's way to do such things. I am sure he has an alternative motive else he would never offer this to us. I believe he does not have as much men to that would rally to him as he would have us think."  
  
"Aye, I do believe you are right Traurig. I do not trust him either." Turning to face Antatar more directly he gave his answer. "I have listened well to my friend's advice and while I admit my first instinct was to agree I now see the wisdom in his words. I will no sooner fight a dual with you than I would kill my father."  
  
Antatar growled in rage he had been so sure the man would give in. He was too honourable for his own good. It was of no consequence now though, his guards were here and while he couldn't beat them he would at least be able to get away.  
  
As long as he got away he would make sure the elf become his. No matter what happened, he would succeed. He did have eternity after all. One battle lost now may mean a war won later. You just wait my dove, I'll get you yet, and your little human too.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Please don't ask, I don't know why I ended it like that. For some strange unknown reason I've decided to end this chapter here. Horrible place for an ending, huh? And an odd way to end it too. Don't worry I'll update soon.  
  
By the way, about the flame. That was just my best friend, who happens to be a hard core Christian, making a joke. I told her not to read this story, but did she listen? Even if it wasn't her I would have laughed. I find flamers extremely funny. Flame me! Flame me! Give me a laugh. A review would be better but if you did both... In case anyone noticed how she called me George I think I'll just tell you that that's not my real name. I'm a girl. Go me! It's just a nickname. I love flamers. The other day I noticed a new review on my one of my other stories and found out that I had forgotten to read some old reviews. One of them was a flame. I was so happy. I love flames. If review, or flame, I'll write more. Soon. I promise. I may not if you don't and I mean it. I'm this close to discontinuing this story. Well not really but I do have some others that I should finish. I leave the choice up to you.=^.^= 


	10. Interlude: Sweet Dreams

A/N: I'm seriously not happy with the lack of reviews. Does nobody love me anymore? I'm already bored with this story and almost no reviews makes me just not want to finish it. If I don't get a more enthusiastic response to this chapter then I will take it as your agreement that this story just isn't worth finishing. GET IT, NO REVIEWS= NO MORE UPDATES!!! REVIEW DAMNIT, REVIEW!!! Sorry I'm just having a bad day. I know this is an odd place to put this chapter but I just did not want to write more on the other one. I will most likely put more of these throughout the story as little breaks from more intense stuff. Please R&R.=^.^=  
  
Gasping, still in the aftershock of her nightmare, Arwen awoke to sweat soaked sheets and soft moonlight from her window in the White City. A sense of dread surrounded her and her dreams. Only in daylight did these fears leave her. She feared for her betrothed, for while she was not in love with him she still loved him. She was as found as him as she was her own brothers, nothing more and nothing less.  
  
Her dreams had been more prophetic than usual. She had the sight like her grandmother, though not as strongly, so it was not so strange for her to have dreams of such things, especially if those she cared for were in danger. And if her dreams told true Estel was in considerable trouble.  
  
Extracting herself from the satiny confines of her bed she walked to the moonlit terrace connected to her room. The stars shown like candles lighting the view of the castle and the surrounding city. Her heart was lifted at the sight of such beauty and serenity. The stars had always been a balm to her heart as had the moon and she wished her love were here to share this splendid view with her.  
  
The comfort of his presence would be a boon to this magical night. He would also be able to help her put some meaning to her dreams, if they could be decipherable that is. All she could remember was laughter and screaming and Estel fighting with some strange people and an evil person, for nobody could have eyes like that and not be evil she was sure, holding her dear friend Legolas captive. Did this mean that he was still alive? If only her dreams would be more specific.  
  
Tuning back to her room she gracefully pulled on a sleeping robe softly snuck through the castle toward her lover's rooms. The walk was uneventful and she met no one on her journey to his rooms. Seeing him would clear her head and possibly bring some answers to her dilemma.  
  
Slipping next to him in bed she sighed as her body was brought into contact with his body. She always felt so warm and safe when in his arms; it was a comfort that she wanted to never go away. Smiling as his arms instinctively wound around her and tightened she shook him lightly not truly wanting to end whatever dreams were his.  
  
"What is it dear?"  
  
"I am sorry for awakening you," Arwen amended softly and was cut off by his reassurances that he didn't mind. "I, I had that dream again."  
  
"The one about Aragorn?"  
  
"Aye, it's getting worse. And this time Legolas was there. And somebody was torturing him and laughing and it was horrible." She burrowed her head into his chest, shivering as the memories came back to her. She felt like a small child, sneaking into her parent's bed after a nightmare. The only difference now was she was not small, nor a child, and he was definitely not one of her parents.  
  
"Do not worry dear heart, Aragorn can take care of himself. If it makes you feel any better we can write Lady Galadriel a letter and ask her opinion."  
  
"That's a perfect idea! I knew you would have a good idea. Let's do it now. If they are in trouble I have the feeling we should do what we can before it's too late." Jumping out of the bed with new enthusiasm she swiftly walked to where her lover kept his writing tools.  
  
Taking a quill, ink, and some parchment she slid back into the sweet warmth of the bed and her love's arms. Uncorking the ink carefully she composed the letter as best she could without a hard surface to write on other than her own leg.  
  
Dear Grandmother,  
  
I have been having the same dream for some time now with slight alterations. In it Estel is fighting against an evil man and is afraid for someone. It always ends abruptly and I wake up. Tonight I had the same dream except this time Legolas was in it and he was being tortured by the same man that Estel was fighting. Could be that Legolas was kidnapped and is still alive. If he is I worry for him and Estel. Please write back as soon as possible and tell me what you think.  
  
Love,  
  
Arwen  
  
"Here, I have written it. Do you wish to here what I have written?"  
  
"Nay I am sure it is perfect. Now put that away, we will mail it in the morning. For now let's put our minds, and bodies, to more pleasurable things."  
  
Smiling she placed the letter and other things carefully away from the bed so they wouldn't get disturbed. Turning to her lover she kissed him gently allowing the invasion of her mouth.  
  
Tomorrow she would worry about Estel and Legolas but tonight all she could focus on was her love and the pleasure she was giving and receiving. Her troubles could wait a few hours. She could not help but live in the now, with her love. And as she drifted off o sleep in a warm cocoon of love not a thought of her friends past through her mind, and she had nothing but sweet dreams.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I just did the weirdest thing. I had just finished some ice cream and was bringing my bowl to the sink and I started to go into the bathroom and put it there. Then I realised what I was doing and turned around and ran into a door. Yeah, about the first authors note. I wrote that awhile ago before I got more reviews but I still mean it. Thanks for reviewing before anyone else and being so enthusiastic Jessie. And Morivala(did I spell that right? Sorry if I didn't I don't feel like checking) thanks for the flame/review. It made me laugh. At first I thought it was an actual flame and was all like huh 'cause I remembered you reviewing before and saying you liked my story and then I read the last part and it all made sense. Thanks for paying attention to my long boring author's notes. And Colt don't cry. I promise if I discontinue I'll write more and send it to you through e-mail. I probably won't anyway as long as I think people like the story. I don't know why people like it. I think it really sucks. I was reading part of a chapter and the first thought in my head was why would anyone like this crap? It's a stupid, badly written, piece of junk. But your opinions are just that, your opinions. So if you want me to write more, I'll write more.  
  
So, who do you think Arwen's love is? Bet you can't guess. Here I'll give you a clue his name starts with a G. I'll give 300 Legolas treats to whoever guesses right. But it has to be the first guess and you can't say you were kidding and take it back and then expect it to count. 'Cause it won't. Next chapter will hopefully be out soon seeing that I already have some of it written. Oh, btw, I wrote that all in one go. I'm so proud of myself. Go me!!! Please review.=^.^= 


	11. Death

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. But hey, as long as I got it out right. You might notice that my spellings changed on a few words, like realise. It's because I've just gotten Microsoft Word and the dictionary is set to UK spellings. I don't feel like arguing with the program so I'm letting it have its way. I love Microsoft Word. I'm a Mac user but I absolutely detest Appleworks. It's the suckiest writing program ever. Hope you like this chapter. Please R&R.=^.^=  
  
Legolas frantically worked at the locks of the chains. He wouldn't let his friends fight alone. Antatar wouldn't have too many guards here but they still might need help. Knowing Antatar, even if he had very few guards he himself would put up one hell of a fight. Most likely he would want us to forget about him and focus on the guards. Well that's the opposite of what I'm going to do.  
  
He quieted his movements hoping Antatar would forget about him. He might even be able to surprise him if he was lucky. So great was his attention on watching the battle and Antatar, he almost didn't notice when he had got free. If the chains hadn't fallen off the bed he would have kept working at the locks and might have locked himself back up. Looking almost embarrassed he fell to the floor and hobbled around the bed to get out of Antatar's range of sight, still dragging his chains with him.  
  
His eyes darted around as he took in the positions of various people. Traurig was fighting with a mean looking man about twice his size. He would be victorious. Traurig was almost as fast as he was when it came to dodging blows and delivering them. The man wouldn't stand a chance he already seemed to be tiring.  
  
Aragorn on the other hand seemed to be in trouble. He was fighting three men roughly about the same size as he. All were incompetent fighters and under normal circumstances wouldn't stand a chance. But ganging up on him, it wouldn't be long till Aragorn made a mistake and was felled. He needed help. Legolas would be that help.  
  
Stumbling out of his current crouching position he snuck up on the slowest one, albeit a little more loudly than usually. Wrapping the chain around one hand, and balancing against the bed with the other, he gave the guard a quick blow to the head, just as Aragorn felled the second one and moved to kill the third.  
  
Satisfied that Aragorn could handle his opponent he searched the room for more victims. He smiled and made his way to the man trying to sneak up on is friend. Slinking cat-like past the guards protecting their master, he mad to kill the man but was stopped by a hand gripping his wrist.  
  
He twisted sharply hoping to throw his attacker off him but whoever it was followed his movements and if anything trapped him more thoroughly. He shoved backward and kicked out with his foot connecting solidly with a piece of wood.  
  
Gasping and cursing himself for his bad aim, he continued his struggles striking out with the end of the chains. His assailant had grabbed him from behind and Legolas struggled to regain at least a small amount of command over the situation. Gritting his teeth against the pain his actions would bring him he gathered all his strength and kicked backwards, in an amazing feat of agility for one so injured, and slammed his foot into his attackers head, felling him with one blow.  
  
Falling to the soft carpets below him he tried to convince himself to stand and fight. It was just too easy to stay there and sleep. He had been through so much, fought so hard, why would it matter if he just let everything progress the way it would. Why was it so important for him to fight? Why couldn't he just give up and die?  
  
No, he would not give in. That's what Antatar wanted him to do and he would never give into the one whom had haunted him for so long. Standing, he searched the room again. Traurig had dispatched his current enemy and was turning to face a new one.  
  
A reflection of light caught Legolas' eye. Yelling a warning to his friend he struggled forward wanting to help his friend. But he was too late. Antatar raised his sword and plunged it into Traurig's back.  
  
With a blood curdling yell Legolas sped forward, somehow going faster then before, and fell to his friend's side. Memories of the past flew through his head. Of them playing tricks on the guards, of them finding ways to inconvenience and annoy their masters. Memories of sad times and memories of happy ones, few and less between but still wonderful all the same.  
  
Knowing it was too late but still wanting to do something, he grasped the sword and pulled it out. Ripping his already mutilated shirt into pieces he bandaged the wound as best he could. A low moan caught his attention. He turned his friend over and saw he was alive, albeit just barely.  
  
" Do not worry for me Legolas," Traurig gasped out, "It's already too late for me. Save yourself, get out of here. Hurry, before Antatar gets you."  
  
" No Traurig, I won't leave you. Not while you're still alive, not while he's still alive. You're going to live. You have to live. Please don't leave me."  
  
Half in shame and half in wonder Legolas realised that silvery tears were streaming down his face. He had only cried once before and that was the one time with Aragorn. He knew tears were a sign of grief and wondered at how he could have come to love his friend so much in so short a time.  
  
"Don't cry," the words his friend spoke and the hand that followed brought him out of his self-pity. "You'll be okay, you'll see. Aragorn will take care of you. Don't worry about me, I'll finally be at peace."  
  
" I know, but still, that doesn't help this any. We've been through a lot together. I don't want you to die."  
  
His friend was too weak to do anything but smile at him as he slid into the arms of death. Gently kissing Traurig's forehead he said goodbye to his deceased friend.  
  
Again a glint of light drew his attention. He sighed as Antatar's sword came down towards him, knowing it was too late to do anything about it. Smiling softly and with only a hint of regret that he didn't get to see his friends once more, Legolas prepared to die. 


End file.
